wild_arms_mmfandomcom-20200214-history
UI Explanation
Home *'''Home'''. The current picture. *'''Quest'''. Open the [[UI Explanation#Quest|Quest menu]]. *'''Party'''. Open the [[UI Explanation#Party|Party menu]]. *'''Equip'''. Open the [[UI Explanation#Equip|Equip menu]]. *'''Gacha'''. Open the Gacha menu. *'''Menu'''. Open the [[UI Explanation#"Menu" Translation|"Menu"]]. *'''Shop'''. Open the Shop section. You can buy stuff using real world currency. *'''Mission'''. Open the Mission section. *'''News'''. Open the News section. *The character that appeared on your screen is the party that you set as your main party from the Party menu. . . . . Quest * '''Main Story'''. Open the list of main story quest. You get [[:Category:Playable characters|Playable Characters]] from there. Currently there's 10 chapters available. Each chapter consist of Scenes and Battle Mission. * '''Subquests'''. Open the list of subquest. Currently it consist of Character subquest and Duplicator subquest. Character subquest when completed earn you an item to limit break the character. Duplicators subquest require Duplicator to enter. * '''Event'''. Open the list of currently available Event quests. * If you tap and hold on any Battle mission, a window that consist of the mission drop list and what boss you'll fight will appeared. . . . . . Party *'''Make Main Menu Party'''. This will set the current party composition in your screen to be the main party that you'll be used. *'''Organize''' '''Party'''. This will open the party section which allow you to organize the current party composition, along with their individual equipment. Tap and Hold on a character will bring you to their battle customization section. *'''Character Info'''. Stuff below the character model is the character information. Tapping "Info" will alternate the information between their Equipment, Status, and Force Ability information. Tapping the ARM or gear will allow you to customize their equipped ARMs/gears. Tap and Hold on an ARM/gear will pop a window of their information. *'''Disengagement'''. This will prompt a menu which enable you to disengage "current party/all party" "Arms/Equipment". *'''Check Characters'''. This will open the character tab from the [[UI Explanation#Garage|garage section]]. . . Equip *'''Strengthen'''. This section is used to strengthen your ARMs, Gears, or Playable Characters. You can select which to strengthen by tapping them, and add the appropriate materials. *'''Evolve'''. This section is for evolving ARMs. Notice that ARMs have a dimmed star on their top. That means that ARMs can be evolved once. To evolve an arms, you need to feed them an ARMs with equal grade (stars) and the amount is equal to their grade, i.e to evolve a "5 star ARM" you need to feed it 5 "5 star ARM"s. *'''Limit Break'''. This section is for uncapping the character levels. *'''Garage'''. This will open the [[UI Explanation#Garage|Garage section]]. *Tap and Hold on an item to view it's information. . . . . Garage * The Garage works like an inventory. The tab consist of items associated with the tab name. * '''Sell'''. You can sell items associated to the tab name. You can't sell Character, obviously. * Tap and Hold on an item to view it's information. . . . . . . . . "Menu" Translation Menu 1.jpg|Menu Menu 2.PNG|Profile Menu 3 1.jpg|System Setting Menu 3 2.jpg|Battle Setting Menu 4.jpg|Other Options Title Screen Options